Rose Red
by animefreak92
Summary: Ed is bak in Central, on his way there, Ed and al find a girl in the forest.Maybe some secrets wern't meant to be found out...Ed0cc


Rose Red

By: Lindsey Newton

You're not living, simply existing. You are a portal for chaos. You are not a human and you never will be…

Chapter 1: The Dream

A little girl with blonde hair with black highlights looked up at the monster before her. Her rose red eyes flickered with emotion. "Help!" she screamed,"Ple…a..ss..eee... he…llll..ppp…m..eee!" Just as the final blow was about to be given lighting struck….

Ed sat up in bed. The rain outside beating on the window. His breathing was heavy and his hair mangled. He had a thin layer of sweat on his body. He got out of bed and washed his face. I have had that dream for the last week and half.The girl's red eyes came back. Just who is she?

Chapter 2: Findings

"Brother? How much longer till we get there?" Al asked. You're not living, simply existing.

Ed closed his eyes and shook the thought out of his head.Damn that dream. "Umm.. Al? I think we might be lost."Ed sweatdropped.Al sighed and looked up ahead. They were, yet again, heading to central to hand Mustang their report.Ed folded his hands behind his head. A quick breeze passed through the forest and stopped walking. He felt that felling again. He looked up ahead and saw a girl unconscious.

She had long blonde hair with black highlights, pulled into a loose bun with a clip made out of a creamy white and rose red circles. She had 2 strange tattoos, one on her back and one on her shoulder. She had on a long white dress with 3 burgundy straps on the back, other than that her back was bare. She hand 3 strings with keys on them coming from her waist.She hand a rose in her hand.Ed touched her cheek and her eyes opened. They were red and soft like rose petals.Ed paled and looked at the girl again. Those eyes. Just like the dream. You are the portal for all chaos..Ed just relived that he was staring at the girl." Sorry," he said, "Are you felling better?" The girls face was covered with a blush. He looked down at this hand. It was on her breast. He stood up and backed away." I am so sorry" he said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. The girl laughed and smiled," It is fine Mr.?" She said."Oh, my name is Edward Elric and this is my brother Al."Ed spoke." It is nice to meet you Mr. Edward and Al too, my name is Rose". She smiled." Where are you all headed to?" She asked." To Central, Why?" Rose latched on to Ed's arm." Mind if I come with Mr. Edward?"

Chapter 3: Central Shopping

Well….Rose had ended up coming along with them. People were giving them pretty strange glances. She was dressed pretty weird and she was still latched onto his arm. So……Ya. She was a beautiful girl but. Wait a second!. Where did that come from? He looked at her again. She needed some new clothes. Fast.

They entered the store to buy her some clothes. She decided on a Burgundy tank top and a pair of hip hugger jeans and a couple of other things.."Thank You for buying me these clothes Mr. Edward." She smiled at him and he smiled back." It was no Problem." Truth was it wasn't. Ed wasn't buying the clothes. Mustang was." Do you need anything else?" He asked." You are so sweet Mr. Edward!" she praised and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.Ed turned bright red and then a thought accured."Hey Rose, How old are you?" he asked." Three thousand, Why" She smiled. He laughed." Nice Joke" he patted her on the back." Joke?" she asked. She was genuinely confused." No, im serious, how old are you?" I was being serious she said to herself. She thought for a moment."Im 17 Mr.Edward.17"………

Chapter 4: Visiting Mustang

She is 17, just like me! Ed thought he pushed open the doors of Mustang's office. As soon as he got the doors open Mustang smirked."Heya shorty! Couldn't see you there for a second on the account that you are so short."

Ed twitched with anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY COULDN'T SEE IF THEY WERE EVEN IN A MICROSCOPE!" Ed screamed. When he looked at the desk he realized his boss wasn't there. He looked to Rose and saw Mustang."Fullmetal, Who is this" Mustang flirted.Ed twitched." She is off limits to you perv.".Roy sighed. "You don't have to get jelous.Well back to business" Roy sat back down at his desk and handed a folder to Ed."What is this?" Ed asked." Your new mission" he took a sip of water a resumed his speech." Well it seems a lot of chaos has been happening lately in cites. It started about a month ago. Your mission is to find out what is happing and who is causing it."Ed looked. Just when I met Rose…No it couldn't be! But maybe the dream is actually a vision of what to come?... Rose…."Hey Fullmetal are you listening to me? Honestly you are such a child sometimes"…..

Chapter 5: The right hand of destruction

Rose's grip tightened as we left the office. Al and I decided to go to the library to do some research. I flipped through the last page of a yet again, useless book. They were getting noware at this rate. Ed sighed at put the book down and looked at Rose. It was really hot and I could tell she was too. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and picked up another book. She was sitting lazily on the couch and her shirt was hanging to her every curve.Ed blushed and looked down at the book again. All of the sudden a building across town exploded. I looked at Rose Again. She was trembling and her face was pale." Rose, are you ok"Ed asked concerned." Please tell me what is wrong!" Ed cooed.

Rose sat up and went over to Ed and Hugged him foe confort."Mr. Edward I am going to tell you something I have never told ANYONE before. My past." "past?" Ed asked." Yes it started about three thousand years ago…."

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

She sighed and grabbed ed's hand. Her Eyes Flickered."Im not 17 Mr. Edward.Im really three thousand years old. I was born a portal for chaos. I have run away from this all my life. but now…I am too much caught up in it to resist." She looked down at the ground.Ed lifted up her chin.' There must be someway we can fix it?" ed offered."no.This is my problem and it is impossible to fix. it is My Destiny". Just then she fell to the ground in pain."Rose!"Ed screamed. Her bodywork from the ground and was engulfed in a red light. Al came busting through the door." Brother What is happing to Rose?" Al asked."Al I don't know! There must be some easy way to fix this!"Ed said franticly." It is the end of the world, did you think it would be easy?" a voice spoke to him." Rose?" Ed questioned.

Chapter 7: The End pt.1

"You're not Rose, Who are you?" Ed Panicked. Just then Hughes, Mustang, and Al came through the door."Fullmetal what the heck is going on?" Roy

asked.Ed's facial expressions darkened." She is gone. She became the end of the world." she looked out the window letting the incoming breeze ruffle his hair. At that moment, he actually thought that he would cry, but the tears never came." She is gone and I never got to tell her..."How I felt.Ed sank to his knees. Rose I need you. All of the sudden there was a bright flash of light." Rose!" Ed exclaimed. Some how hoping for a miricale, but somhow it was not meant to be." Where is Rose?" Ed demanded. " Very perceptive Fullmetal that you knew it was not the real rose." She sneered. Then she started to attack them." If this is the way to save her" He crindged,"So be it" and attacked Rose. After about 10 minutes of futile fighting, Roy and Ed stopped. "Fighting you is beneath me." Chaos spoke. She struck them with a light and a bad image of them was released.

Chapter 8: The end part 2

"Now you are your own worst enemy." Chaos laughed. Roy looked up at the bad image of him, and then the bad him grounded him into the floor." Your pathetic, why bother getting up?'. Roy spit out blood." Because I will never give up1" and attacked His other self. Meanwhile…..

Ed was also having difficulties.Ed was thrown into the dirt for the 3rd time in 5 minutes. He winced as he stood up noticing he had broken a few ribs. Damn. "I can't win this way there has to be another way." He spit out some more blood. I can kick Roy's ass any day but I can't even beat myself.Thats it!" "Hey Roy I got an idea, I will take on you and you take on me." He proposed. Roy smiled" Great thinking Ed!"They were almost defeated in an instant.

Chapter 9. The End part 3 and The Aftermath

"Chaos you're finished now" Ed said after the beat the snot out of there inner demons. She smirked." Is that what you think, I laugh at your childish antics." Ed frowed, and then smirked." I can kick your ass any day.

Ed spit another mouthful of blood into the ground. At this point the was barely standing up and his vision was blurring.

He closed his eyes thinking of what to do. A strange voice spoke to him." Rose?" he questioned." Edward, you must help me and the world." She grabbed his chin." But I am only a human how I can save the world?""Yay but you are my human" She said as she floated away." Rose……….: Ed spoke.

"You are finished Fullmetal." Chaos smirked, ready to give the final blow. Edward stood up and gave the meanest glare that she ever saw. Hell, even Mustang and Al were shocked." No, it is you who is finished!" Ed said as he mustered all his strength full of love and fury. It killed the chaos within her instantly.Ed dropped to the floor and the last thing he saw before he passed out were the sane red eyes that were in his dreams…..

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

"Rose?" Ed blinked as he sat up in the hospital bed. Her red worried eyes were now calm and relieved."Mr. Edward, I am glad that you are ok.' He smiled." Glad to see are ok too Rose" Rose sat up and locked the door."Mr. Edward there is something I wanted to tell you for a while now. I have the butterflies; I believe it is called, when I am around you." She blushed along with Edward. You see.. i… lo….ve you." She squeaked." I love you too Rose." And there eyes looked at each other and their faces were only centimeters apart. Edward leaned forward and, Rose apparently shocked, fell onto Edward. There lips met in a kiss. They let go for air and then Edward stared into Rose's lust filled eyes. Rose started to take his shirt off with uncertainty." May I?" She asked shyly. he smiled.' Only if I get to take off your dress." She laughed."Perv." and Ed smiled back." Come on Ed let your guard down once" she smiled as she began to kiss him. And in the end. He did…..

Epilogue

Warning: This contains a lemon! (15 or older)

Rose stretched as she looked down at her boyfriend. No, Lover. She stroked his chest making small circles with her finger. He moaned and looked at her, now finally awake."Im surprised you aren't spent form last night" he winked."Yay well, I don't think I got enough." Ed smiled and got on top of her. She grabbed his now, painfully hard member and began to squeeze it making him moan in pleasure." Rose… ahh….you know how it get when you… oh god… do that" he spoke." That is it I can't take it." He said as he began to place butterfly kisses down her breasts." Edward, you are such as tease." She breathed. She gasped as he inserted 2 fingers into her clit and began to thrust. He took his fingers out and positioned himself over her. She nodded and he thrust into her and then began to pump back and forth. "God Ed faster." She moaned. "I love you Rose ".Ed moaned." Me too Ed". "Oh my god!' Rose yelled," We broke the couch." "To the bed." Ed pointed never missing a single thrust. It was safe to say they would always be in shape. Maybe, just maybe everything from now on would be better. For Al. For him. And for Rose too….

The End

Credits: A picture from animecubed .com

Rose Red

By: Lindsey Newton

Extra notes:

Me: Ed certainly grew up in that story!

Ed :( blush) Shut up!

Me: Well until next time…..


End file.
